Lidar is a ranging technology used to estimate distance to a target based on transmitting light energy. Typical lidar systems operate by reflecting a transmitted narrow pulse of light off a target and estimating the amount of time it takes the pulse to return. An alternative approach is amplitude modulated continuous wave (AMCW) based lidar. In AMCW lidar, the transmitter modulates the intensity of the light with a continuous wave (CW) signal. The receiver typically estimates the time of flight based on the phase of the received CW signal relative to the transmitted CW signal.
As noted hereinabove, lidar (also called LIDAR, LiDAR, and LADAR) is a method for measuring distance to a target by illuminating that target with a laser light. The name lidar is sometimes considered an acronym of Light Detection and Ranging or Light Imaging, Detection, And Ranging. Lidar was originally a portmanteau of the words “light” and “radar.” In lidar systems, a source transmits light into a field of view and the light reflects off objects. Sensors receive the reflected light. In some lidar systems, a flash of light illuminates an entire scene. In the flash lidar systems, arrays of time-gated photodetectors receive reflections from objects illuminated by the light, and the time it takes for the reflections to arrive at various sensors in the array is determined. In an alternative approach, a scan such as a raster scan can illuminate a scene in a continuous scan fashion. A source transmits light or light pulses during the scan. Sensors that can also scan the pattern, or fixed sensors directed towards the field of view, receive reflective pulses from objects illuminated by the light. The light can be a scanned beam or moving spot. Time-of-flight computations can determine the distance from the transmitter to objects in the field of view that reflect the light. The time-of-flight computations can create distance and depth maps. Light scanning and lidar applications include: ranging; metrology; mapping; surveying; navigation; microscopy; spectroscopy; object scanning; and industrial applications. Recently, lidar applications also include: security; robotics; industrial automation; and mobile systems. Vehicles use lidar navigation and collision avoidance systems. Autonomous vehicles and mobile robots use lidar for collision avoidance and scene detection.
Lidar systems operating in the same environment may interfere with one another, as there is no way for each lidar system to discriminate its return signal from that of other lidar systems. In industrial environments, more than one robot or another device may be employing lidar. In automotive applications, other vehicles may be using lidar in the same area. Interference between lidar systems can result in erroneous operation. In safety critical applications, such as automotive or industrial applications, this type of operational malfunction is not acceptable.